epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Link vs. Freddy Fazbear - Epic Rap Battles of Stuff No. 2 - Season 1
GREAT NEWS! Fazbear is officially been denied by Peter! He says "freddy fazzbear can go eat dicks" Which means he's now in the do not put in a ERB list with Link. But still, Link and Freddy can still be out in a fanmade. So here we we have our second battle, Freddy Fazbear, the main mascot from Fazbear Entertainment and Link, the Hero of Hyrule/Time/Twilight/Boats/Trains from The Legend of the Zeldas. Next battle will be Trey Parker and Matt Stone vs Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust. For now, lets focus on these two bags of dicks eaters. Instrumental Heroic Brass Orchestra by Manic Productions The Battle 'Intro ' (0:34) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF STUFF LINK VS FREDDY FAZBEEAAR! BEGIN! 'Freddy Fazbear' (0:45) Hello child, welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria You're in for a delightful time, (You have no idea.) Take a night here and hide behind your Majora's Mask before I pop up right up in your face and bite your tiny ass Bitch, please I'm creepier than that giant fucking moon. You look way more aggressive when you're styled in damn Toon Your game's timeline is more obscure than my game's hidden lore Your hookshot is a danger to you even more than Ganondorf! 'Link' (1:07) At least I'm not suggested for a rap battle like a million times Hero of Time? Screw that! I'm the motherfucking Hero of Rhyme Hey, look listen dude, I'm the hero of Hyrule I'll show Chica my Master Sword after I win this duel I got many many alternate bodies, while you've got the face of Bonnie I'm balling with my thousand rupees, while you're running out of money It's dangerous to go alone in this rap fight, so I'm bringing Dark Link to join to say you goodnight! 'Dark Link' (1:30) YOU'RE IN THE SHADOW, FREDDY! FOXY IS MORE KNOWN I'M A CORRUPTED DARK BADASS, PREPARE TO GET OWNED MY EVIL RED EYES ARE BETTER THAN YOUR PURE WHITE DOTS STUFF YOU IN A BEAR SUIT AND LEAVE YOUR BODY TO ROT I'LL LEAVE MY MARK AND PUSH YOU AWAY YOUR GAME IS ONLY KNOWN FROM YOUTUBER'S GAMEPLAY YOUR FANS ARE 10 YEARS OLD, BUT OUR'S ARE HARDCORE GAMERS EACH GAME YOUR CREATOR MAKES GETS LAMER AND LAMER 'Freddy Fazbear' (1:53) You're truly a copy of Link, right down to your animation I won't have any of this shit from this cheesy abomination! Our game's are original, something borrowed but something new You're getting a reboot of Majora's Mask on the Wii U I'll Super Smash your Deku Nuts and hear your annoying voice A voice more annoying than the damn Balloon Boy's So I can bring another entity to rap for me? Well get ready Link, it's Golden Freddy! 'Golden Freddy' (2:15) Hehehehe. Golden Freddy has come to rap for the series' poster boy This is serious, kid Link, you're not playing with the toys ITS ME who'll beat you senseless, until you go limp I don't need a endoskeleton, nor use any of my limbs I'm mysterious and fabulous, all you are is a dark mirror's reflection I can kill with just a stare, I'm more than a hallucination Your girly ass couldn't even kill an enemy without a weapon People mistake you for Zelda, but this ain't your Legend 'Outro (2:38)' WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF STUFFFFFFF WHO WON? Link and Dark Link Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy Category:Blog posts